Various types of lyrics display apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a lyrics display apparatus for an automobile including a lower base unit and an upper base unit, with a bottom side of the lower base unit removably disposed on a dashboard of an automobile. What has been further needed is a rechargeable battery, a first storage element, and a central processing unit disposed within the upper base unit; a charging port, at least one battery status indicator light, an activation control, and a display screen disposed on the upper base unit; and a projector, a speaker, and a microphone disposed on the upper side of the upper base. Lastly, what has been needed is for the central processing unit to be configured to recognize and acquire lyrics of a song from the first storage element when the microphone relays the song to the central processing unit and for the projector to be configured to display lyrics of the song recognized and acquired by the central processing unit onto a windshield of the automobile. The lyrics display apparatus for an automobile is uniquely structured to allow the lyrics of a song played in an automobile to be easily displayed so that passengers within the automobile can safely sing the words without a driver attempting to look up the words on his cellular phone while driving.